erfandomcom-20200215-history
Split Second
Split Second is the 2nd episode of the 5th season of "E.R." It was first aired on October 1 in 1998. It was written by Carol Flint and directed by Christopher Misiano. Plot Lucy is having some problems with the job, but Carter is under the belief she is excelling. Benton goes to a doctor to find out the extent of Reese's hearing loss. Corday re-starts her internship despite pressure from her father and Romano after practicing an experimental surgical treatment. Greene helps treat his daughter when she is injured during a soccer game. Weaver tries to embarrass Ross further over his past actions. NBC Description DECISIONS, DOUBTS AND DISTRUST: Lucy (Kellie Martin) continues on her path of self-doubt and first-job jitters as two patients with separate peculiar fetishes test the young medical student's patience. Also, Carol (Julianna Margulies) covers for Lucy with a watchful eye when Lucy panics. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) receives a significant visit from her father, Dr. Charles Corday (guest star Paul Freeman), forcing her to make a meaningful professional decision. When Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) learns that a young patient suffered a fatal kick from his karate teacher, he makes a decision regarding his volunteer job offer from the local fire department. Gang members admitted to County General after a turf war heat up the emergency room with their macho banter, but the real fight begins when their feisty girlfriends show up. Elsewhere, Dr. Ross (George Clooney) still contends with Dr. Weaver's (Laura Innes) judgmental distrust and Jerry (Abraham Benrubi) tries to keep his cool when the hospital's air conditioning unit breaks down. Eriq LaSalle also stars. Short summary Dr. Corday's father visits from overseas in an attempt to convince her to join his medical practice. Lucy continues learning, earning more respect from Carter, who is having trouble being an RA in the dorms. Meanwhile, Peter takes Reese in for another hearing test, Carol hires a nurse practitioner to help out in the clinic, and Weaver continues to remind Doug of the way he bypassed her authority. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Recurring Characters *Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic *Paul McCrane as Dr. Robert Romano *Ellen Crawford as Nurse Lydia Wright *Vince Vieluf as Bernard Gamely *Freda Foh Shen as Audiologist *Ted Rooney as Neonatologist Dr. Tabash *David Brisbin as Dr. Alexander Babcock *Paul McCrane as Dr. Robert Romano *Yvonne Zima as Rachel Greene *Penny Johnson as Nurse Practitioner Lynette Evans *John Aylward as Dr. Donald Anspaugh *Conni Marie Brazelton as Nurse Connie Oligario *Gedde Watanabe as Nurse Yosh Takata *Emily Wagner as Parmedic Doris Pickman *Monte Russell as Paramedic Dwight Zadro *Lyn Alicia Henderson as Paramedic Pamela Olbes *J.P. Hubbell as EMT Lars Audia *Suzanne Carney as OR Nurse Janet Guest Stars *Paul Freeman as Dr. Charles Corday *Alan Blumenfeld as Rob Savage *Debra Engle as Unknown Role *Rachel Robinson as Unknown Role *Bernard White as Addict seeking Rapid Detox *Rita Zohar as Unknown Role *Matt DeCaro asSoccer Dad *Tressa DiFiglia as Hannah *Kareem J. Grimes as B.G. *Cory Hardrict as Lil 'Toine *Glenn Harris Jr. as Ruben *Taraji P. Henson as Elan *Reggie Lee as Christian *Ralph Monaco as Mr. Specchierla *Michael Moynihan as Forward *Jonathan Palmer as Dr. Blevins *Natasha Pearce as Moselle *Naomi Serotoff as Grace *Tiger Mendez as Police Officer (uncredited) *Konstantine Simakis as Young Construction Worker (uncredited) Trivia * Taraji P. Henson formerly guest starred in season 4 episode 20 but as "Patrice Robbins" Peter Benton's niece. Quotes Dr. Peter Benton: Did somebody page me? Jerry Markovic: Yeah, abdominal mass in Trauma 1. Sounds like a triple-A. looks at him Jerry Markovic: What? I pay attention. ____________________________ Nurse Connie Oligario: Looks like he's been shot before. B.G.: This is the first time above my neck. Nurse Connie Oligario: Oh, well, you the man. ____________________________ Dr. John Carter: Hey, you guys just missed a good one. I sent a guy straight up to the OR. Perfed his intestine with a carrot. Nurse Carol Hathaway: A whole carrot? Lucy Knight: How do you swallow a whole carrot? and Carol look at her Dr. John Carter: Didn't swallow. Lucy Knight: embarrassed Oh, I get it.Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes